Who am I?
by LordOakhaven
Summary: When a young Xelor is found left for dead on the icy planes of the world of twelve, with know memory what so ever, He tried to find his lost memories and find out who tried to kill him. (This story will contain; profanity, violence and sexual content later on in the chapters.) OC X Cleophee
1. Chapter 1

I dont know who I am, I dont know my name, I dont know where I'm from nor where I am now. All I know is that I'm in a bed in a strange curved room, bandages are bound tightly to my chest and I can not move.

I tried to get up but a sharp pain from my chest shot be back down, I then looked around to see my surroundings; the walls are oddly curved, am I on a boat of some sort, if I was then why cant I hear the waves? I do feel a cold breeze enter the port hole beside me. "I must be on a ice ship" I muttered.

There are places in the world of twelve where it is completely frozen over and it is suicide to try to travel on foot so there are ice ships that skate across the sheets of ice to get to other villages or portals. So at least for now I know where I am.

As I laid there a young Cra girl entered into the room, holding a wooden bowl and a towel draped across her shoulder. She was humming a lil' tune sitting down beside me and placing the bowl on the bedside table, It seemed that she didn't notice I was awake.

She continued to hum her tune as she drenched the towel into the bowl absorbing the water, she then squeezed it to drain out any excess liquid so it could be damp, as she turned to look at me she jolted back nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

"You're awake." The girl stammered. A light blush appeared on her face as she set her self back on the bed and began light pressing the damp towel on my forehead.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"We found you on the ice." She said.

So I was right I am on an ice ship. "You where barely breathing and badly injured." She continued. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." I replied softly. "I don't remember anything."

"Anything?" She Raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head in reply. "Nothing, I don't even remember my name."

"I see." She muttered, re-soaking the towel, rubbing it against my neck and chest area. "You have amnesia."

I rolled my eyes painfully as she accidentally touched my bandage chest. "What the hell happened to me?"

"S-sorry!" She panicked, pulling her hand away from my chest. "Like I said when we found you, you were badly injured, you had a massive hole in your chest." She shudders. "Well for the exception of a massive plant vine plugging up your chest cavity."

I looked at her concerned. "How am I still alive then?" I asked.

"An Eniripsa healer saved you." She continued wiping my top part of my body with the damp towel. "He had a difficult time healing you, he had no choice but to use the vine to seal up the wound. If he hadn't you'd be dead by now."

"Well I guess I need to thank him when I get better." I chuckled, flinching as my chest contracted.

She chuckled placing the towel into the bowl and cradled it within one of her arms. "My names Cleophee." She said with a grin on her face. "I'll call you Xy for now."

"Xy, where did you come up with that name?"

When she got up she strode across a dressing table which is where she pulls out a half burnt book from the drawers. "We found this with your other possessions, the book has two letters to a name, Xy, the rest is burnt."

"I see." I sighed. "And I guess that most of the pages are burnt so any information about me is gone."

"Actually no." She shook her head. "None of the pages have anything in it except the first page saying 'Property of Xy'." She returned back to my side and placed the book against my shoulder. "I better get going, the others will be needing me."

"How long till I can get out of bed?"

"Maybe another week or so, you've been out cold for three weeks, no pun intended." Once again she got up from the side of the bed and strolled to the door. "Oh and Xy, you're quite a cutie just to let you know." She giggled, being absorbed by the shadows of the exit way and the door closes leaving me alone.

I thought for a moment. "She thinks I'm cute?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Journal entry day 1_

 _I've decided to use this journal to write my days on this ship since I'll be bed ridden for a while. Now where to begin, the crew of this ship is an interesting bunch one of them being the ships doctor, Robert._

 _I haven't met him yet but Cleophee has told me much about him, he wears a traditional Eniripsa outfit with additional clothing for the harsh winter, he also wears small circular spectacles and has long black flowing hair tied up in a ponytail. Cleophee wasn't able to tell me much more about him per say, mostly she doesn't really need to see him for any injuries she has, although she did tell me one thing. Apparently the doctor is squeamish to blood, he faints to the sight of it, which amazes me due to...well I have a massive plant plugin up my chest cavity and he was the one who saved me!  
_

 _But lets continue, the ship that I am on is owned by a father and daughter named Black ink and Elaine, the daughter is quiet energetic and enthusiastic as Cleophee says, it still baffles me though on how is Black ink Elaine's father, I mean how did he come to adopt her?  
_

 _Apart from that I still have no memories, all I have is this journal, my barely intact body and a friend whom has given me a name, although there is something i do kno-  
_

"What are you doing Xy?" Cleophee asked as she peered from out the door, holding a wooden bowl and a towel slung across her shoulder like before.

Her sudden appearance gave me a shock, out of instinct I shut the journal close as a sudden sharp pain centered around my wound. My breathing became shallow for a second as the pain became unbearable, Cleophee rushed to my aid, dropping the bowl to the side of the bed and placed her warm hands against my back and shoulder, she tried to comfort me by lightly massaging those areas then she laid me back on the bed.

"I'm sorry I startled you..." she said as she bowed her head low.

"It's okay, but next time please knock."

Cleophee's eyes lit up and she had that bright smile on her face. "So what were you doing?" she asked dipping the towel into the bowl of water.

"Well I was just writing in my journal, I have to give it some use not to mention I am stuck in this bed."

"True, true." She chuckled tracing the towel across my body moistening the skin. "So have any memories resurfaced?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "None what so ever, but I do know what I am."

Cleophee stopped for a moment and stared at me with a dumb founded look in her eyes. "What, how is that possible if none of your memories resurfac-"

With a snap of my fingers a small flame flickered into existence in the palm of my hand the flame began to warp and turn becoming bigger, I directed my palm to the ceiling letting the fire shoot out in a flaming spear of ember piercing through the wood and leaving a perfect circular shape.

"Damn it, stop shooting holes in my ship." Roared Black Ink steering the ship.

Her jaw dropped in awe, my arm slumped down to the side as I admired my new skylight. "What was that?" She questioned.

"Its a Xelor fire elemental spell."

"You're a Xelor?"

"It seems so I mean you wouldn't see a Iop try to conjure magic, besides I dont think they have the knowledge to do such." Cleophee gave me a weak smile and continued on what she was doing.

"Cleophee, what are you doing?"

"Robert gave me some medicinal herbs that should help your healing process, I mixed up with the water so it can absorb directly into your skin." She dunked the towel into the bowl and continued to bath my body.

"Where is Robert anyway?"

"Well..." She scratched the back of her head lightly. "Like I said before, he faints at the sight of blood, and when we found you he had to fight off the whole fainting thing. After he healed you he just fainted on the spot and is still out cold."

"I see." I need to thank him for saving my life, when he wakes up.

"Well I'm done." Cleophee sighed. Squeezing the moisture out of the towel and slinging it across her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" a smile peered from her lips as she walked out the door, giving me a wave before closing it shut. I stared up at my ceiling looking at the pair of holes I made from my magic. "That Kralove is going to kill me for ruining his boat." I snickered.


	3. Chapter 3

"So any new development" Cleophee asked soaking my back with the medicinal water.

"Not really" I mumbled, scribbling notes in my journal. "I've learned a few more Xelor spells, but black ink has forbidden me to use them."

"Too many holes in the ship?"

"Too many holes in the ship" I replied with a sigh.

Cleophee placed the towel into the bowl and rested her chin on my shoulder. "By the way I have some good news for you."

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I felt her soft skin on my shoulders. "O-oh whats the news?" I stuttered.

She gave me a light hearten giggle, I guess she saw my blush. "Well in a few hours we'll be reaching the border of the ice plains which means we'll be on the sea soon, we'll also make a stop at a near by dock in a day or so, which is good cuz you could find information about yourself."

"Yeah thats true."

"And thats not the best part!" She sways infront of me with a huge grin on her face as the door behind her started to open.

A mysterious voice murmured from out the doorway. "Finally I get to see how my patient is doing." A tall slim figure jetted out from the doorway with branch like wings on his back, grey tinted half oval spectacles rested on the bridge of his nose and a small stubble of hair at the center of his chin.

"My name is Robert." He bows to me and looks at me with tired eyes. "I do believe Cleophee has told you about me?"

"She has." I nodded with a massive grin on my face. "I thank you for saving my life."

He gave me a bright nod and tilted his head to one side. "Cleophee, why are you still using that medicine, you were suppose to use it once?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to her blushing face. "Hoh I see." Robert chuckles waving to her to leave us for a bit. As Cleophee picks up the bowl she avoids my gaze and dashes towards the door while the doctor places a large satchel on a nearby table.

"Now my boy, tell me, what do you remeber?"

"Nothing much really." I replied. "All I remember is some spells and that I'm a Xelor."

"Well thats a start." He chuckled patting the large satchel beside him. "Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head.

"This is a haven bag, these things are magically imbune with diamention magic making the inside the size of a mansion while retaining its actual size on the outside." He huffed catching his breath. "And this bag belongs to you, the problem is that it is sealed by Xelor magic."

"And let me guess whatever is in my haven bag might have the answers to who I am?"

"Correct" He nodded as he approached me with the bag. "Xelor Time magic is very different from the other types of magic in the world, since it manipulates time. Now with your bag from what I can guess the bag is frozen in a portable pocket of time, leaving me unable to open it, but if you could try using one of your spells on it, it might open it for you."

"Well just have to see." I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the strap of the bag, I let my mind clear as I felt magic flow through my veins. Roberts eyes sparkled at the sight of the low glow of xelor magic, as I tried to press more magic flowing through my hand, my body spasmed. Jolts of electricity shot directly to my brain as the magic was rejected, my body shot back against the bed, hitting my head against the wall and blacking out.

(I do apologies to my viewers for the lack of chapters for my fanfics, personal and college stuff and what not)


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my head..." I groaned as a constant ringing screamed through my head. I should have been more careful with my magic but I wasn't the temptation of my memories were too great I want to know who I am.

"Tell me young Xelor, why are you here to speak with my father?" A voice echoed out within the depths of my void like mind.

Colour began to fill the void, green, blue and many others painted the void to create a scene... a scene from my past! I was kneeling in front of people, people with superiority and power, I could recognise some of the people by their race, Sadida, Xelor, Iop, Cra, and many others. However there was a group I couldn't identify, they had their noses up high and wore what looked like clown make-up.

I stood up,but not at my own accord. "Great king Oakheart of the Sadida kingdom, as you know you lost a lot of your land to the flood of Ogrest's tears, not much can be done, but I have a solution to your problem and it is beneficial to everyone here." I smirked even though no one could see it through my mask. My sudden proposition made this "counsel" of what I had planed, many whispered to one another, saying that I was just a con or a lier. While the people standing beside the King where cautious but curious. Some how I knew them but my mind came up blank each time I looked at their faces.

A young Sadida girl who was sat close to the King as did a man who looked similar to him, a young boy with a strange dark blue cap with cat like ears sewn into it, and a Iop... enough said, but then my eyes met with the next person, a Cra... it felt like I knew her, her face those eyes seem so similar to someone I know.

"You young Xelor." A deep hefty voice rose from the king, turning everyone quiet. "What is your name?"

My name? My chest was pounding and my mind pulsing with pain, my name, what is my name?!

My lips began to move and with each word the pounding it my head got worse. "My name is Xihabe and I am here to assist you in your dire ti-" My words got stuck half way as I felt a warm liquid drip down my nose and mouth...drool, snot? no... blood, my head stuttered down looking at a branched size vine penetrating my chest, the rapid pounding of my heart stopped and was replaced by pain...excruciating pain, I wanted to scream but my voice could not carry, but it kept on going, screaming and screaming with nothing but a whine, my body trembled and shook as I kept on screaming, I could hear a faint voice through the colourless void that returned, it was like it was calling out to me.

"Xy, Xy wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Cleophee whimpered. My void domain vanished as my sense returned, hearing a remanent of my screams, my eyes focused on the wooden ceiling and the patchy repair work done to the holes I created.

I turned my head to see Cleophee, her where red as there were tear stains still streaking her face.

"Cleo..phee... your eyes.." I could barely speak, but she could hear me, she blinked for a moment and wiped her face of any tears she may had, pretending that it didn't happen. I left a faint smile on my face for her to see, she found closure in that.

My body felt weak and drained my eyes felt heavy, and I couldn't keep them open for a minute even if I wanted to...

"Rest Xy, you need it, I'll be here" she spoke, wrapping her soft and dainty hand around mine.

"Cleophee..." I smiled once more. "I remembered, my name..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So... you okay now?" Cleophee ask.

"I hope so, I'd rather not have another night terror like that." I sighed.

She gave me a soft smile as I looked at her. "So...what is your name?" She said softly. "You told me that you remembered your real name before you passed out."

After my incident with the haven bag, Cleophee told me I was knocked out for three days, the ship stopped at nearby port towns to resupply and to gather information about me. Robert and Elaine went to taverns, guilds and other Xelors to find out about me, while Black Ink was 'haggling' with the port master about the prices for the supplies, while Cleophee stayed with me, she didnt need to but she said she wanted to.

"Yeah." I scribbled in my journal. "My name is Xihabe!" I snapped my journal close and jumped out of bed and made a pose, which startled Cleophee as she thought I was going to fall over. She held on to me tightly, making my cheeks flourished with blush as I felt her body next to mine. A moment later she realised what was happening and she dashed back.

"I-I'm sorry!" Her cheeks were beet red.

"No, no, don't be its alright." I sat back down on to my bed as did her. I could feel the awkward tension flowing out from her.

"But... wait, then why does your book say 'Property of Xy'?"

A good question, which I could answer. "Well that's easy." I chuffed as I dragged my journal to my lap and opened to a random page. "You see I've noticed something when I was writing. My 'I' look like a 'Y' if I don't put a dot on the top of the I's, and well because of how badly the front of the book was damaged, not even I could have distinguished that."

"I see." She mumbled as she skimmed through the words of my journal. "What else do you remember?"

"Well I must have been a popular person in the Sadida Kingdom."

"Eh?" Her ears dropped down a bit as she heard my words.

"I had an audience with the King, and many other people in power, I told them that I could solve the Sadida Kingdoms flood problem."

"You were able to reverse Ogrests flood!" She snapped at me, her ears perked up and she got closer to me. "You've even met with the King, did you see the princess, or my sister!" She grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me vigorously.

"Yes I do recall seeing a young Sadida girl and a Cra that had some singularities to yo-"

"Then that means that we have found something big about you Xy!" She giggled, letting go of my shoulders. "If you had something to do with the kingdom then that is were we can find your lost memories, I'm sure of it!"

She gave me this smile of joy, joy for me. She was happy for me...it feels nice. My body lightly shuddered as my stomach turned, dont tell me I'm sea sick?...No cant be, I've been awake for more than an hour and the boat has been rocking. Cant be the food cuz I havent eaten any...could it be butterflies?

Blush started to return to my cheeks as the thought of having feelings for Cleophee, I mean I've only known here for a couple of weeks...

"Hey... Xihabe." I turned to see her face close to mine and her hand on mine. This has to be another dream, this has to be! I couldnt move nor do anything, I couldn't believe that this is happening.

She moved closer and closer to the point where her nose was almost close to mine, her eyes closed as her lips began to pucker, I wasn't ready for something so unexpected like this to happen! But that changed, she moved a bit higher and gave my nose a peck.

"Hehe gottcha Time boy." She giggled. She was playing with me, I was releaved but also somewhat disappointed. "Well I gotta go and tell Black Ink to sail towards Sadida." She jumped out of my bed and skipped to the door. "I'll talk to you later."

As the door closed behind I fell back on to the bed. "By Xelor what was that Cra thinking!" I sighed letting a small smirk peer from my lips, I guess that's why I've fallen for her...


	6. Chapter 6

**Journal Entry 14**

 _Its strange really...all this time being cooped up in the belly of the ship when there this beautiful night sky above deck, its peaceful at night, just me sitting at the front of the ship hearing the crashing of the waves and the stars lighting up the night._

 _The ship is headed towards the Sadida Kingdom or close to it as possible, it feels unsettling, not that wanting to know more about me is bad or anything its just, this vine in my chest cavity, someone must have tried to kill me, but for what reason I don't know. And what's worse, I'm developing feelings for Cleophee...I don't know if its right to fall for her, I mean, does she feel the same way about me or is she just teasing me..._

"Bah.." I grumbled as I rubbed my temples and snapped my book closed. "I shouldn't be thinking about that sort of thing at a time like this..."

"What sort of thing Xy?"

My spine quivered as I heard that familiar soft, soothing voice, Cleophee. I turned to look at her, her bright green eyes giving me a neutral expression.

"It's nothing, really." I tapped the floor beside me indicating that I wanted her to sit next to me. Which she did, with her bright smile on her face she sat beside me and gazed up into the stars.

"Wow.." She muttered.

"Cleophee, why do you keep calling me Xy?" I asked. "You know my real name yet you call me that."

"Well..." Her eyes locked with mine. "I guess I got used to calling you Xy so much I stuck with it, hehe. Why you don't like it?" She pouted.

"Eh? No its not that I was just wondering that's all." I avoided her gaze and looked back up to the stars.

Why am I acting this way towards her, I was never like this when I first met her.

I had my eyes glued to the sky until I felt something crawling across my hand ever so slowly. It was soft and nimble and was trying to lock itself between my fingers... it was Cleophee's hand. I didn't know what she was up too, but it felt nice feeling her soft nimble hands against mine again.

"Xy, can you turn to look at me." She whispered softly in my ear.

Without a second thought I turned to look at her and got caught by surprised by her lips connecting to mine.

The kiss lasted for only a moment, as she pulled away I saw her crimson blush, was I her first kiss?

"I...i..." Her voice got caught within her throat, her eyes widened as her mind sparked as she realised what she just did. "Oh Cra, Xy, I'm s-sorry, I didnt know what I was doi-"

I stopped her sentence with a kiss, I don't know why I did it, but I couldn't let the feeling of her lips leave me. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, without hesitation she did the same slipping her tongue and wrapping it around mine made me shudder with bliss, she teased and played with it for minutes before pulling away leaving only heavy panting and a string of saliva.

Her eyes where glazed, her mind numb. "Xy...that...was"

"AMAZING!" A voice called out interrupting the moment, It was Elaine, leaning on the door frame down to the belly of the ship. "Wow I never knew you had it in you Cleophee or even you Xy." She chuckled.

"W-what are you doing here!" Cleophee stuttered as her blush became increasingly noticeable for Elaine to see.

"The Doc wants to see Xy, he wants to show you something. While you Cleo are needed in the crows nest for the night." She smirked.

A few moments later I left towards Robert's room. Still feeling the raw emotions and bliss from Cleophee...I wonder if I over did it, if I embarrassed her, I mean maybe the kiss...was just another tease...

I shook my head. "I'm just overthinking it." I said to myself as I proceeded to knock on Roberts door.

The door opened slightly to reveal a weary Eniripsa, it seemed he has been burning the candle at both ends.

"Ah Xy its good to see you, please come in." His door opened to reveal his quarters, it seems he's taken lodgings in the ships cargo bay.

Boxes flood the entire area, containing things from munition to food, some of them are all over the place while others are neatly sorted into place, it seems that Robert likes to keep things tidy... or at least try. To the right of me I see where Robert rests and do his work, he has a make-shift hammock wrapped around two beams of the ship, while his desk is two crates with a cloth covering it.

"Its not much but its home." he chuckles. "Now... I want to show you something." He turns and walks towards a crate and he grabs something from behind, my haven bag.

He drops it onto his desk and gives it a light pat, each pat revealing the Xelor sigils protecting the bag. "Remember this?" He smiled.

I shuddered at the mere glance at it. "I'd rather not remember that."

Robert gives a faint smile. "Well there's something interesting I encountered when I was looking into your haven bag again. There are small traces of Shu Shu magic on there, so small you had to be a Shu Shu Guardian to notice it."

I cocked my head to the side, Shu Shu magic, that's disturbing. "Wait a moment Robert, if the magic was so small, how where you able to notice it?"

He gave me a tired smirk. "I have my ways, but that isn't important right now, what is important is that I have found a way around said magic."

xXCleophee's POVXx  
I wasn't really paying attention to the ocean around me, all I could think of was the kiss..., I felt my lips with my thumb, reliving the kiss over and over again in my mind. "Ugh, what was I thinking!" I groaned, guiding my fingerers through my hair. "I shouldn't have done that, Xy doesn't have all of his memories back, what if he has girlfriend back in Sadida, or a wife, or if he doesn't swing that way at all?!" I shook my head at the notion. "That's stupid, he wouldn't have kissed back other wise."

With a final groan I slumped down into the floor of the crows nest, just wanting to go to my bed and sleep the this night away, however.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a faint blue light and a soft hum in the atmosphere, I perked over the ridge of the nest to see the blue glow leak out of deck, the hum got louder and the light sporadic, even at this distance I knew what it was, Xelor magic.

My ears twitched at the sounds of Xy's screams of pain, he was trying to unseal his bag again, my heart skipped a beat as his screams grew louder and the light became brighter. Without a second thought I grabbed a rope beside me and slid down the crows nest, the second my feet touch the floor I made a mad dash to Roberts room.

By the time I arrived the light disappeared, the hum faded and Xy's voice was silent, I dreaded the worse when I opened the door, seeing his body on the floor covered in a hue of Xelor magic.

My eyes darted at the doctor. "Robert, what the hell happened?" I said glaring at him.

He raised his hands up in defence. "Xy attempted to open his haven bag, after I found the abnormality of the sealing spell." He took his glasses off and gave them a quick clean with his coat. "Which I can say has been an astounding success." A smile appeared on the doctors lips as he placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and pointed to the haven bag.

I looked to where he pointed, seeing the bags colour dull from its bright blue to a ocean blue, I then looked back to Xy who was still on the floor passed out.

I looked at him from top to bottom, his short ink black hair was still the same, his garnet eyes covered by his eye lids, his face, smooth and slightly masculine features and his lightly tanned skin still the same as always no matter how long he was out in the sun. He never wore a top, said it bound his chest to tight, though to me it wasn't an issue.

"hmm... interesting." Robert mumbled, scratching the stubble on his chin.

I looked back to see the haven bag opening up, to see only bandages and pieces of various shapes of metal float out of the bag. The bandages itself snaked its way to Xy wrapping around firstly to his legs and then upwards to his body.

Robert indicated to me that no harm would come to Xy.

As the bandages completed its journey up to his head, only his eyes were left exposed, then the pieces of metal flew at him attaching to different parts of his body. Some of the pieces warped as it came close to his feet turning into boots, the other pieces of metal did the same as the bandages, travelled up towards Xy's body. The metal took shape of various pieces of armour, greaves for his lower legs, vambraces and pauldrons for his forearm and shoulder, his gauntlets taking a talon like form on each of his fingers and finally a pointed visor that covered his face and eyes, placed itself softly on his face.

With that the bag sealed itself up again while leaving Xy a fully clothed Xelor.


End file.
